Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok (Mobile)
Bangkok, Thailand |blood= O |age= Years Old |height= 161cm |Agency= iAM |Blog= Facebook pages / Instagram |group= BNK48 |Team= Team NV |debuted= February, 2017 / 1st Generation |colour= DA70D6 |}}Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok is a member of BNK48's Team NV. Trivia * Name in Japanese: ピモンパット・パドゥンワッタナチョーク * Hobbies: Cosplay * Favorite color: Pink * Likes: Strawberries, Moomin, makeup * Admired Member: Onishi Momoka * Special skills: Makeup, longboard * Representative symbols: The octopus, the rainbow, the Murakami flower & the unicorn * Known for her child-like, clumsy & gao (crackhead) image, as well as her 'Cinderella' like transformation into becoming the center for Koi Suru Fortune Cookie. * She likes to stumble on her words & makes words up on the go. * Took part in a temporary exchange program with AKB48 from September 15, 2018 until October 18, 2018. ** On September 18, 2018, she and JKT48's Stephanie Pricilla Indarto Putri had their first performance in the AKB48 Theater as Team K's Zenza girls. * Developed a friendship with Onishi Momoka during her exchange in Japan. Their two fanbases help each other out - for example, Momoka's fanbase helped Mobile out in BNK48 6th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo while Mobile's fanbase helped Momoka out in her SHOWROOM event. * Was co-center with Sashihara Rino in 2018 NHK Kouhaku Utagassen featuring AKB48 & BNK48. * Was formerly part of an anime dance cover troupe. * Is seen as the adopted daughter of 'Chara Line' (Elderly Line) Unit. * Is part of the 'Harajuku' Unit consisting of herself, Jiradapa Intajak (Pupe) & Warattaya Deesomlert (Kaimook). This unit is known for their love of Japanese fashion & culture. BNK48 Senbatsu Election * 1st Senbatsu Election - #4 (Senbatsu) AKB48 Senbatsu Elections * 10th Senbatsu Election - Didn't Participate Team History :BNK48 Trainee → Team BIII (→ AKB48) → Team NV :: Joined BNK48 as a Trainee on February 12, 2017 :: Promoted to Team BIII on December 24, 2017 (Team BIII formation) :: Temporary exchange with AKB48 from September 17, 2018 to October 17, 2018 :: Transferred to Team NV on November 16, 2019 (Team NV formation) Singles Participation BNK48 A-Sides * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (Center) * Shonichi * Kimi wa Melody * BNK Festival * Beginner * 77 no Suteki na Machi e * High Tension BNK48 B-Sides * BNK48 (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * Sakura no Hanabiratachi (Shonichi) * Namida Surprise! (Shonichi) * Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta (BNK Festival) * Dode Di Dong (High Tension) * Jaak Jai Poo Sao Kon Nee (High Tension) (Solo) Albums Participation BNK48 Albums * RIVER (RIVER) * Jabaja (Jabaja) * Bye Bye Plastic (Jabaja) Units Stage Units ;BIII1 (PARTY ga Hajimaru yo) : Classmate ;BIII-W1 (Waiting Stage) : Yume e no Route Concert Units ;BNK48 WE LOVE YOU * Oogoe Diamond ;BNK48 1st Concert "STARTO" * Classmate ;BNK48 Space Mission Concert * Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta AKB48 Group Asia Festival 2019 in Shanghai * RIVER * Seifuku Resistance Solo Songs * Jaak Jai Poo Sao Kon Nee (High Tension) Gallery Category: BNK48 Members Category: Team NV Members Category: AKB48 Members Category: BNK48 1st Generation Category: Bangkok Category: Thai Category: 2002 Category: iAM